onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 688
Chapter 688 is titled "Mocha". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 13 - "Divine Punishment". Caribou's ship gets caught up in huge waves and he is forced to escape on a small lifeboat. Short Summary As Shinokuni begins to move into the Biscuits Room, Zoro escapes carrying Tashigi. Meanwhile, Mocha is still running from the children while Robin, Chopper, and Nami hold them off. However, a group of children circle them and Mocha is forced to swallow all of the candy to prevent them from eating it. Mocha then remembers Chopper telling her that the candy was bad and that all of the children were going to die eventually. Luffy then appears with Momonosuke. Long Summary The gas begins to seep in and, due to her wounds, Zoro is forced to carry Tashigi to catch up with the others, to which Tashigi is outraged at. She then tell Zoro to let her off when they reach her subordinates. However, she is distracted by Zoro's sword, Shusui, and gets excited at seeing it, but Zoro is annoyed at it and tells her to stop it. Meanwhile, Chopper, Nami, and Robin are doing their best to keep the berserk children from catching up to Mocha by having Chopper sedate them one at a time. Despite their efforts, Mocha finds herself cornered by a group of children who managed to get around the Straw Hat Pirates and the children attempt to forcibly get the candy from Mocha. Having no choice, Mocha puts the entire batch of candy in her mouth. Despite Chopper's pleas, she swallows the entire contents. The story goes into a flashback a few moments earlier as Chopper and Mocha were trying to barricade the door to the Biscuits Room. Chopper explains to Mocha of Caesar's deception and using the kids for his experiments and how if Caesar continues to use them, the children will die before they reach adulthood. Mocha remembers her friends promising to each other that when they get older, they will reunite and go on an adventure. The gravity of the situation becomes clear to Mocha, but Chopper promises that he and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates will save her. Mocha vows not to let any of the kids get the candy and runs off to guard the room just as the children burst in. Back in the present, Mocha begins coughing up blood due to the serious overdose of the drug. The other children stop upon seeing her condition and are unsure what to do now. As Chopper, Nami and Robin rush to Mocha, Sanji and the G-5 Marines finally arrive and begin subduing and sedating the kids. The Marines have Mocha moved to an examination room, to which Chopper is grateful for, complimenting Mocha on her bravery and hoping that he can save her. Meanwhile, Luffy and Momonosuke emerge from a garbage chute in front of some of Caesar's men, with Momonosuke passed out and now being carried by Luffy. Luffy grabs one of the guards and demands to know where Caesar is. The guard tells Luffy that Caesar is in Building R, to which Luffy immediately sets off for Caesar's location. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shinokuni starts entering the Biscuits Room as Zoro and Tashigi rush out. *Nami is shown using a new technique, Milky Ball. *Mocha swallows the entire bag of NHC10 she was carrying in order to keep it away from the other children. She ends up collapsing and coughing up blood because of it. *Sanji and the G-5 Marines catch up with Chopper, Nami, and Robin; the G-5 medical squad teams up with Chopper to help catch, restrain, and sedate the children. *Luffy and Momonosuke escape from the garbage dump and make it to the first floor of Building C. *There are ten minutes left until Shinokuni fills Building B. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 688 de:Mocha (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 688